My Ending of The Goddess Inheritance
by katehenry
Summary: the ending of the goddess inheritance my way. Instead of Ava dying some one else "dies". This is one long story in one chapter.
My version of The Goddess Test by Aimee Carter. This is the ending of The Goddess Inheritance but it is my way instead of Ava someone else 'dies'. I do not own any of these characters.

This was it. I was going to kill Calliope for real this time. We stood both leaning into each other, both wrestling each other to get the knife. This was the moment. I plan to go home to a family but things might change. _No don't think_ that I remind myself. She push me back and I stumble to catch my balance and in a flash of a second Calliope grabs the knife from my hand. She takes the knife and before i can react stabs in right in my stomach to my right a few centimeters away from my bellybutton but the knife slides slowly down and misses my bellybutton by a fraction then I notice that she managed to stab herself in the process to kill me. Agonizing pain rips through my body. I hear a yell that must have belonged to Henry. I clutch my stomach. I stumble backwards, and right as I am about to hit the ground steel arms caught me. Henry.

I notice Milo is not in his arms but my mother's. And also that the war is over and from the looks of it we won.

"Kate?!" Henry voice fills my ears. My vision is a little blurry. I hear my mom start to sob also Ava does. "Kate you are not dying on me, ok? Can you hear me?" Henry said trying to keep his voice steady but worried filled every word.

"Yes" I choke out, my voice barely above a whisper .

" I told you your martyr complex was going to get you killed one of these days" James says as he kneels by me. I give a him a weak. smile _._ I look up at Henry and to my surprise his eyes were starting to water up. I hear a little yawn and look to see who it came from. Milo. My baby. Henry followed my gaze. Milo looks straight at me this time for real and gives out a sob and he waves his small fists at me. Henry picks Milo up and puts him in my arms and he stops crying. My vision is getting blurrier.

"Persephone I told you not to let her do anything thing stupid" My mother sobbed.

"I should have know Kate would be Kate" Persephone said through teary eyes.

My eyes are getting heavier as everybody says their ' _goodbyes'._ I feel Henry arms tighten around me till I am up against his chest. "Theo get the ambrosia." Henry whispered.

"Ok" Theo said as he made the Ambrosia appear in his hands. He tried to feed it to me but it didn't work . Then a familiar feeling of warmth spread through my body. Henry's heeling but it didn't work. I close my eyes, but I can still hear.

 **Henry's Pov**

I can't believe this! This is all my fault. I am the one who didn't make sure she was safe and make sure she didn't get hurt. "Henry you shouldn't worry" Theo said as I stormed down the hallway of Olympus. He had to run to catch up to me. But I did not care.

"Screw it Theo!" I yell at him. "Ok! Thanks to me Kate is dead. Wait, no, scratch that she is dead because of Walter, Kate is dead!" I shout. I mean it is not like I will wake anyone MIlo is passed out from shock and won't wake up till nine in the morning tomorrow.

"Kate isn't dead" Theo says his voice a whisper.

"What?" I ask.

"She is caught in between life and death kinda like how you were when Calliope-"

"When will she wake?!" I some-what shout and ask.

"She has two months" Theo says "If she doesn't wake up then then she um… dies" That is all I needed to hear I push past him and head straight for Kate's room.

 **What did you all think? Leave it in the comments please. Hoped you liked it.**

 **Chapter 2**

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ALL BELONG TO AIMEE CARTER.

Kate's Pov

I saw Henry and a girl. As I looked closer I realize that girl was me. I was in a black tank top and I had my hands folded over the blankets that covered my body so my hands were over my stomach. So this is a dream? Well I guess it is, I mean I'm laying right there. I tuned in on the conversation Henry is Whispering to me.

"Oh,Kate." He whispers to me and takes my hand. "Oh, Kate my love, please wake up" He says and to my surprise his voice cracks. Then my mom enters the room holding me Milo.

"He wants you." My mom says in a soft voice. Henry doesn't move. Henry please, don't neglect our son. I focus the thought to Henry. I look at him hopping he'll get it. I see his eyes widen. He kisses my hand before he walks over to Diana and takes Milo from her hands. He seems to calm in his hands.

"You know if-"

"When." Henry corrects my mother. Seeming to know exactly what she was going to say.

" Yes when Kate wakes you have to tell her about-"She says but my vision Blurred. Next Calliope is facing me with murderous eyes.

"I will have my revenge Katherine Winters! Do you hear that-" I was cut off for a third time and this I was in complete darkness.

"Kate" Said a booming voice. "Welcome to the world between life and death. Here you have to prove yourself if you can live or die. By two months if you don't finish your tests you will die. Henry will be lonely again and fade without a second thought and your son Milo will be abandoned" Said the voice.

" Wait hold up I have to take another set of test!" I shouted at the voice "And how do you know about Henry and Milo!?" I shouted. "Who are you!"

"Please my girl slow down I am very found of your husband. I am Rhadamanthus and I am just one out of three other judges you will have to meet later on in this game. What you first have to do is find your way out of this dark abyss. I will meet you on the other side." And with that I guess he left, mostly cause I can't see anything. I take a step forward and when I step the ground around me lights up with fire a little around my foot. I start to run until I run into a wall. I back up and run the other way only to trip over something and fall on something stair like. Gods of Olympus, I'm so stupid, take the stairs of course. I ran up them till I hit what must have been a door. I opened the door to a medium room with dark wooden flooring and purple wallpaper. There sitting in a black chair was a guy that looked about 30 with black hair and a red wine suite.

"Ah, nice to meet you my young lady." He said to me. "Seems to me you pasted the first test. Come sit." Reluctantly I went and sat in the seat across to him. "Wow Henry did chose a pretty girl, as Diana said. Oh! But the clothes won't do, I know exactly how to fix this." He says and I noticed I am wearing the black tank top from the vision and what must have been under the blankets were navy blue shorts. With a flick of his hand the clothes are replaced with a black mermaid strapless dress with black PUMA's. "Now let's talk. I'll ask you Questions and you reply no matter the circumstances. Understand?"

"Yes" I said if this was the guy that said either if I went back to Henry and Milo then I'll be as nice as possible.

"Then let's start. Name?"

"Kate"

"Great you know your own name, My name is Rhadamathus, but you can call me Rhada." He says. "Ok, why are you here?"

"Because… I was fighting Calliope-" I was cut of by Rhada.

"Ah yes, Calliope. Me and the others just talked to her. Henry gave us a direct order or where she should go but I wanted to hear her story. As for you I already know your story. So you don't have to really tell me, but Henry said- you never mind I am not telling you what Henry said. Any way your next test is you have to light all the candles in the room."

"Seems Easy enough." I say.

"Oh I forgot to tell you you have to do it in the dark. I will see you when you complete the test. Well, ttyl, bye."

Well that was nice he left me alone in the dark again. Then the figure appeared again and said, "Oh i forgot to tell you you have to complete this in five minutes." And with that he left. I run over to a wall and a small table and grab the matches before the last light goes out. I swipe the match and make a small light appear i find the first light and light it. I keep going till Rhada appears.

"Man too bad you only had 207 candles left. Well I won't be meeting you tomorrow someone else will, I 'll let you get some sleep. Have a nice rest Kate." And with that he left and i blacked out.

Henry's Pov

It's been two weeks now and I'm worried sick about Kate but I heard her the day after Calliope had done what she done with my Kate. I walk into her room on Olympus but what I see I almost jump out of my skin. Kate's hair is n a ponytail instead of down how diana put it, she is wearing a strapless top. I am at the side of her bed in an Instant. I lift up the cover on her to find her wearing a black mermaid strapless dress with black PUMA's as shoes. Whoever did this was going to pay. Everyone knew that no one was allowed to touch her. Only Diana and Me. I storm out of the room and in the throne room where everyone was, they were just talking. When they look at me the all go deathly quiet.

"Henry what's the matter?" Diana asks, worry filling the once smiling face she just had on.

"Which one of you touched Kate?" I ask my voice booming.

"Henry what do you mean?" Diana ask as she takes a few steps toward me.

"I'll show you" I say and they all follow. "See!" I say as point to Kate.

"She has a dress on. So what?" Dylan says and I feel my body fill with another set of fury.

"I never put that on her and I know Diana didn't , or did you?!" I shout.

"I didn't" Diana says.

"So who did?" Ask James. All of them shake their heads.

"So someone is messing with her" Walter says "Well thats nice, but we don't have time for this"

That comment took it too far. I lunged at him faster than I knew I could and slammed him into the wall. I grabbed him by his lapels.

"What did you just say" I whispered so only he could hear me. I been in this Position before with him when Kate was pregnant .

"All I'm saying is we were doing something and you interrupted us with this nonsense that we do not need in my life right now. If you-" I cut him off.

"Oh so 'something' is just cracking jokes and standing around. And calling my wife's life just nonsense that we don't need in our life right now. That's okay right? Right!" I say and slam him against the wall so hard that the wall cracks. Then I hear a muffled cry coming from the room next to . Shit, I forgot he was in the room next to is his temporary room till Kate wakes up, we go back to the underworld were I can keep them safe. I narrow my eyes at him and hold the stare a little longer. Then I slam him again and go over and kiss Kate softly on the lips but they feel the same. Cold. Then I leave the room and go to take care of Milo. And without Kate it was fairly easy but I knew Milo missed his mom too much.

What did you guys think? Leave it in the comments. Please and Thank you.


End file.
